


Proper Punishment

by fxrstreaper



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossdressing, Doggy Style, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Ice Play, Kissing, Kneeling, Knife Play, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Pillow Talk, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Self-Indulgence, Smut, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wax Play, Whipping, author insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrstreaper/pseuds/fxrstreaper
Summary: “You, my dear, are guilty of trespassing, evasion of law enforcement, public indecency, blackmail, and stealing my heart.” He said coldly.He moved her hair off of her back, unclipping the whip from his belt.“I’m not letting you off easy, so prepare yourself.”
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Myself
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Proper Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Need Proper Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027765) by [Growlies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies). 



Ruby had never been one to back down from being pampered, as hedonistic as it sounded.  
So when Akira offered to do it for a whole day, of course she didn’t refuse.  
Little did she know the pampering she had in mind and the one he did were two very different things.

At his request, Ruby came up to his room later that day. She’d undone her usual ponytail, the long locks tumbling down her back in waves of chocolate. She hesitated on the landing of his room, thoughts racing, then took a deep breath, turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Upon opening the door and seeing him in what looked like a cop costume, she tilted her head.  
“Are you wearing heels?” Ruby asked incredulously.  
“Is that a problem? I can take them off.”  
“N-No, I just...” She blinked at the boots in question, and bit her lip to hold in the sound that almost escaped her as she examined them further, her thoughts so intense that she blinked a few times to rid herself of them. What she wanted him to do to her with those...  
“They suit you really well.”  
Akira chuckled, then looked her up and down.

“To be honest with you...I don’t plan on actually pampering you. At least not the way you think.”  
She blinked, as much surprise as she would show. “What did you have in mind?”  
“Well...” He moved away from where he stood in front of the bedside table, revealing...

“Are those...?” Ruby whispered, recognising every item on the wooden surface; an electric shock collar, a lit candle designed to be melted onto the skin, a box of...something, a blunt knife, a strip of black fabric, and remote controlled bullet that could be inserted into...

Ruby couldn’t remember how long ago it had been since she’d written a list of things she was into or wanted to try.  
Weeks or months for all she knew.  
But how on earth had Akira learned about it? Sure she was gonna tell him eventually but every time the opportunity arose she’d forget, and she’d hidden that list where not even she knew.  
Cause she forgot.  
But she remembered what was on it at least.

“How did you-“ Ruby began.  
“I have my ways.” Akira responded simply.  
Knowing she wasn’t going to get any more of an answer out of him, she sighed and looked at the table again. And noticed some things missing.  
‘Wait, where’s the-‘ Her question was answered as her eye fell upon his belt, a pair of handcuffs, a small whip, and a riding crop attached to it.  
Akira smirked at her surprise, the candle warmed his fingertips as they brushed against it. “Only if you want to, though.”  
Ruby looked at him, then the table, then him again.

“I want to, more than anything.”  
“Very well. Now…”  
He looked at her a bit hesitantly. “I was hoping maybe we could try role play?” He gestured to the outfit he wore.  
“Ah, you wanna try being ‘in character’? Sure, why not?”  
He sighed in relief.  
“Honestly, this is much better than what I thought it would be. N-Not that what I thought you were gonna do was bad or anything, I just…” Ruby stopped and took a breath before continuing.  
“Thanks so much for this. I-“  
“Shhhhh...” Akira said softly, placing a gloved finger on her lips. Her eyelids drooped as he did, her mind starting to go blank.  
“Normally I’d just interrogate my charges, but you’re a special case. So just lie down,” He moved in even closer, whispering, “and accept your punishment.”

Ruby shuddered, his breath tickling her ear. He licked and nipped at it before pulling away, tugging at the hem of her sweater.  
“Strip.” Akira ordered.  
Blushing, she complied with his wishes. Her sweater hit the floor first, then her flannel, then her shorts, then the pants she wore underneath them. He hummed in approval and curiosity at the sight of her lingerie.  
“Is that new? I’ve never seen you wear it before.”  
She gave him a shy look. “Sorta. I bought it a while ago, but I never used it.”  
Akira nodded, his gaze lingering on her chest, then her…She broke the silence by pointing out, “You kinda broke character there.”  
His eyes shot straight back to hers like they’d never left, and he chuckled again, the sound causing heat to pool between her legs.  
_‘Crap...’_ Ruby cursed internally.

While she tried to focus her gaze on anything but him, Akira gestured to the bed, covered in towels for some reason. “Lie down.”  
Ruby complied, lying on her stomach and resting her head on her arms. She felt his fingertips dance across her back as he undid the hooks of her bra and gently pulled it out from underneath her (with her assistance of course). Ruby watched as he held it up, inspecting it like a fine artwork.  
“Such lewd underthings. I’ll be sure to be _very_ thorough with you for that.”  
Ruby remained silent.

“You, my dear, are guilty of trespassing, evasion of law enforcement, public indecency, blackmail, and stealing my heart.” He said coldly.  
_Wow, he‘s really getting into it,_ she thought, blushing. He moved her hair off of her back, unclipping the whip from his belt.  
“I’m not letting you off easy, so prepare yourself.”

Seeing him raise his arm out of the corner of her eye was the only warning she got before the whip cracked and came down on her back.  
Hard.  
Ruby jolted at the sudden strike, then moaned under her breath at the stinging afterward.  
“There’s more where that came from.”  
Indeed. He whipped her again, and again, each strike harsher than the last. Ruby let out a noise that was halfway between a scream and a moan after he hit the same spot twice, internally lamenting that she’d done such a good job at keeping quiet.  
When he started to go softer, Ruby looked up and smirked proudly at him, to which he growled and swung with mad abandon.  
“Don’t get cheeky on me.”  
Ruby allowed herself to moan uncontrollably after that, the line between pain and pleasure blurred beyond comprehension as her mind became hazy.

After a good long while, he stopped, and Ruby looked at him weakly as he stood next to the bedside table. Akira smirked, placing a hand under his chin in thought. “What next?”  
Ruby turned away, closing her eyes as she awaited whatever he chose.  
“Ah, yes. This should be perfect.”  
The sound of something being picked up, and then...

“Ah!”

Ruby’s eyes flew open at the hot feeling on her pretty sore back. It didn’t burn—well, not too painfully—but it still shocked her. A similar feeling followed it not far from the first, and she realised what he must be using.  
_The candle. Good choice honestly._  
Ruby panted as the wax dropped onto her aching skin. She couldn’t get enough of it, if the barely muted whimpers she let out were any indication. Each drop stung. Each drop burned. But it was ecstasy.  
Eventually, she heard Akira put the candle back on the table, much to her annoyance. She also heard him take something else off the table, but paid it no mind.

“I don’t recall telling you to stop.” She said angrily.  
“You don’t give me orders.” He responded simply. “This isn’t even the half of what I have in store for you.”  
“Is that so? Well, I can take it.”  
“I will enjoy wiping you clean of that attitude of yours.”  
“Good luck with that.” She paused, then said on a whim, “You may have finally caught me, your long time nemesis, but this is just one victory in a string of defeats.”  
“Which will make your ultimate one all the more satisfying.” He went along with it, much to her relief. “Now, next order of business...”  
Ruby half turned to look at him, then looked right back at the wall and gasped as he placed what felt like and probably was the cold knife against her now very hot back.

“Clean up.” Akira explained. To scrape the wax off. “Can’t have anything get in the way of my triumph over you.”  
”You do realise, I’m letting you relish in this before I subdue you and escape once again right?”  
“ _I’ll_ subdue _you_ before you get the chance.”  
“Oh really?”  
“You’ll see what I’m truly capable of soon.”  
“I’ll take your word for it. Continue deluding yourself into thinking you’ve won for the time being though.”

A few minutes of silence passed after that, with Ruby panting at the mingling sensations until they grew dull, and after checking to make sure there was nothing left, Akira put the knife down.

“Now...” A lid popped, and Ruby realised he must be opening that box.  
“Am I going to like this next one?”  
“If your reaction to the knife is anything to go off, then you’re going to _love_ this next one. Which is kind of the opposite of what I was going for, but seeing you like this brings me much more enjoyment.” Obviously. His boner was thankfully concealed by the skirt, but just barely.  
“You should cherish it, it will be the first and last time you ever do. And if you’re trying to humiliate me, I’m afraid this way isn’t going to work.” Lie. Ruby was already anticipating the next time.  
“Oh, believe me, I am. Having you at my mercy is something I’ve been dreaming about for a long time. And I’m well aware you have no shame, which will make the moment you crack all the more cathartic.”  
And before she could ask more, she felt a small piece of winter on her back, and screamed.

There was ice in that box. She had _not_ seen that coming.  
“Painful?” He asked once she’d calmed down.  
“Fuck...that’s...”  
Then he started to move it around, Ruby moaning into the nearby pillow she’d grabbed.  
“Feel good?”  
She managed a nod.  
“Good.”  
Once the ice melted, and she realised what the towels covering the bed were for, Ruby mewled, wanting more stimulation and not really caring what it was, so long as she felt something.

“I noticed you looking at these earlier.”  
Akira gestured to his heels.  
“They weren’t on the list, but...”  
He planted his foot firmly on her back, Ruby choking out a gasp.  
“I can improvise.”  
Ruby panted as Akira began to rub circles into her back once more, the heel of his boot digging into her back. He swapped legs after a while, then flipped her onto her back and handcuffed her wrists to the bed frame.  
“Ready for your _true_ punishment?” He asked, smirking at the sight of her cherry red face, glassy eyes, and the line of saliva running from the corner of her mouth.  
“P...Punish me, please...” Ruby begged.  
“Good girl...I told you I’d wipe you clean of that attitude.”

Akira grabbed the strip of fabric and tied it around her head, Ruby blinking even though she couldn’t see much. She heard the clinking of metal, then felt something else, like fabric but tougher, being fastened around her neck.

 _Oh_ , Ruby thought once she realised. _Oh...yes..._

His fingers began tracing lines across the slit of her folds, making her pant softly. Then abruptly she felt a shocking sensation in her neck.  
“Gah!” She choked out, his tracing increasing in speed. “F-Fuck...”  
“Hm, you’re not supposed to be enjoying this part.”  
Ruby smirked. “Then maybe you should shock me harder.”  
She half regretted that remark when a more intense shock reverberated from the collar and through her skin. His fingers slid into her panties, the latex against her skin making her whimper and wiggle her hips, trying to get him where she needed him. Akira chuckled and slapped her thigh.  
“Patience, or I’ll take longer.”  
Ruby sighed and remained still as best she could while he explored her slick.

“So wet already?”  
“Sh-Shut up!”  
The collar shocked her again, and it was starting to feel even better than it did before.  
“I’d best check to see you’re not hiding anything in here.”  
Without much more warning, his fingers entered her, Ruby gasping under her breath. He started to move them slowly, then set the collar to continuous and latched his mouth onto one of her nipples. He swapped breasts after a while, Ruby moaning as the collar shocking her every 2 seconds only intensified the pleasure she felt.

When she began to tighten around him, signalling that she was close, Akira turned the collar off and slid his fingers out, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth and her breast as he pulled away. Ruby whined and bucked her hips to try and get the sensation back, but he simply held her down with one hand, chuckling at the sight. He removed the blindfold after she stopped.  
“You really do have no shame, huh? Either way, I didn’t find anything, lucky for you. But I think I deserve something for all of this.”  
He pulled up the front of his skirt, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, the jacket hanging loosely off his shoulders.

“Service me, and if you do a good job, I’ll give you one hell of a reward. I’ll even give you some...” Akira pulled the bullet and it’s remote out of a pocket on his jacket. “…Motivation.”  
Ruby could barely respond through the lust that clouded her mind at the sight of him.

“A-Alright.”  
“Good girl. Now...”

He freed her wrists from the bed, only to handcuff them again, this time behind her back. He hoisted her up into a kneeling position with her knees spread, then slid the bullet into her, setting it on low for a start. Ruby didn’t need much encouragement to move her head towards him, her tongue darting out and tickling the head once she got close. He shuddered a bit, then kept a calm face as best he could after.

“Go on, don’t be shy.”

Ruby continued to lick, swirling her tongue around it. She looked up, disappointed to find he insisted on keeping a cool head, but decided that would make the moment he broke that much more exciting. He ran his fingers through her hair, taking a firm grip on it, and held her up with his free hand. Ruby kissed along the shaft a few times before finally wrapping her lips around him, the hand in her hair patting her head gently.

“There you go.” He pressed a button that turned the vibrations higher. Ruby groaned into him, then began to move.  
Slowly.  
Akira continued to rub her head, his eyes closing. Her sucking him off was nothing new, but this time felt...different, somehow. A few moments passed, then he realised she was deliberately targeting his sensitive spots. He tried his hardest to make it look like it wasn’t working, if only so that she would keep doing it. Eventually, he couldn’t stop himself and began to lose control under her skilled mouth, groaning as it enveloped him once more and beads of precum leaked onto her tongue. Growling, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and began moving her at the pace he wanted, which was now very hard and fast. Not that Ruby minded; this was exactly what she wanted.

“Y-You...” Akira could barely speak through the throes of pleasure. “Are going to pay for that.”  
Ruby smiled, then fell into his rhythm. Smirking, he turned the bullet to its highest setting, and Ruby half screamed into him. The noise aroused him even more and slightly sped up how quickly he moved her.  
Having been so worked up from seeing her completely at his mercy and her previous teasing, Akira didn’t last long, and with one final thrust he slammed himself to his base, Ruby eagerly swallowing the familiar fluids like they were the last thing she’d ever eat.

After she confirmed she swallowed all of it, Akira pulled out, Ruby gasping for air as soon as he left, only to find herself facing away from him. He pulled her panties off with one hand and placed the other firmly on the back of her neck, pushing her face into the bed. Carefully, he switched off and extracted the bullet—Ruby squirming at the sudden lack of stimulation—then licked it clean, the taste further encouraging him to make her forget how to walk.

At long last, he entered, Ruby moaning into the mattress as she finally felt him. Akira wasted no time and began to move quickly, not even giving her time to adjust.  
“A-Akira, s-slow down-Ah!” She stuttered, then yelled as he slammed his hips particularly hard into hers.  
“No.” He said simply.  
“B-But-“ He placed his hand over her mouth.  
“No buts, this is your punishment after all.”

Excitement rushed through her, Ruby’s mind going completely blank as he continued. He grabbed the riding crop from off of his belt with his free hand and slapped her thigh several times with it, Ruby barely able to contain her sounds. Grunting, he threw the crop to some part of the attic and began slapping her ass hard. Ruby screamed in ecstasy, Akira moaning softly at how she tightened around him. His nails dug into her hips through the gloves, holding them firmly as he slammed into her over and over again, and soon neither of them could take it anymore.

She’d been close already before he removed the bullet, and with the familiar yet overwhelming sensations she was subjected to now, Ruby had no time to stop herself before she screamed one last time, waves of pleasure washing over her from the now bursted knot in her stomach as her body shook.  
The sight alone was enough for Akira to reach his second high, and thankfully it came almost as soon as hers did. With a shamelessly loud moan, he released, cum dripping from and squelching out of her as he kept thrusting for a bit longer before he felt the last of his load exit him and he pulled out.

Ruby’s hips met the bed as she panted, still twitching. Oh god, that was…  
There was no way to describe it other than _intense_.  
Akira uncuffed her once he recovered, then took the towel out from underneath them and threw it into the hamper near the foot of his bed. Sighing, he undressed himself, pulling the wig from his hair and dumping it in the pile. Then he climbed into the bed, and Ruby scooted over to make room.  
When they were both covered, he began peppering her neck with kisses.

Ruby patted his head. “I’m alright, if that’s what you’re wondering.” He smiled against her skin. “Just making sure; I was pretty rough with you.”  
“I thought we established already that, sometimes, that’s how I like it.”  
Akira moved up and pecked her lips. “We did, but you know how I am.”  
She smiled. “A dork? Yeah, I’m well aware.”  
He laughed, then buried his face into her chest.

A moment of silence. Then Ruby tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see a familiar, mischievous spark in her eye.

“Hey; you mind wearing that getup again for me sometime?”


End file.
